Patent application WO 2007/045086 A1 discloses a sealing system for tires which provides a seal between tubeless tires and the rims of the wheels upon which they are mounted. The system discloses the use of a vinyl polymer having a specific durometer reading of 50-75 on the A Shore hardness scale and a specific range of thickness from about 0.5-1 mm. Needed are elastomeric tire sealing rings that provide easy installation characteristics; can be readily manufactured using blow-molding methods; are capable of installation on a wide variety of rims having different rim profiles, and without the need trimming access material; and are capable of accommodating a wide variety of tire profiles.